Mrs Right
by tvFANtastic26
Summary: SEQUEL TO MR.RIGHT!Phil and Keely are in senior year of high school. Which means things are changing but will Phil realize if he doesn't fix things with Keely he might be breaking up with mrs right.
1. the perfect couple

A/n since you enjoyed the story Mr. Right I decided to make a sequel. Hope you enjoy!

Mrs. Right

It was senior year and everything was perfect. At least it was perfect for a certain 22nd Century Man and his beautiful blonde girlfriend. Yes, girlfriend. These two still after two years were more inseparable than ever. Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow were the envy of every young student, actually every resident of Pickford, California. They never really cared though. All that mattered was they had each other but even the perfect couple has their problems…

"Please," said Keely as she batted her eyelashes at Phil.

How could he resist, "Okay, but you have to be real care…whoa!" said Phil as Keely took off on the skyak.

"Omigosh Phil this is so much fun," she said as she accelerated the speed. Phil smiled. He was the luckiest person to have Keely as his girlfriend.

They landed the skyak and got off.

"So you want to go to the movies tomorrow or something?" asked Phil.

"Actually, I'm busy tomorrow," said Keely.

"Busy? Oh okay what's going on tomorrow?" asked Phil.

"You know how I'm preparing to send in that video of me as a reporter, right?" asked Keely.

"I've only been video taping your demo tape almost everyday for the past 3 years," said Phil.

"Well, some college student who is from the school is going to give me some tips," said Keely.

"That's great! Why didn't you tell me?" asked a very happy Phil.

"Umm…I don't know… I was gonna uhh surprise you, Surprise!" said a nervous Keely.

Phil was a little uneasy about her response but he still proud of her.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"NOO! I mean uhh...You can't, sorry but I'll give you a call I gotta go bye!" said Keely and she ran off.

Phil was very confused but just went inside and tried not to worry about Keely.

A/n Oh no! Why is Keely acting so strangely? Could this affect the perfect relationship? Check out the next chapter, trouble in paradise!


	2. trouble in paradise

Phil decided to surprise Keely. He found out that she was going to get tips from the college student at the school early so he set his alarm and went to school to see her.

Phil walked in the computer lab room.

"Phil?" questioned Keely as he walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to surprise you, Surprise!" said Phil.

"Look, Phil," Keely began.

Then a tall muscular blonde haired man walked in.

"So you ready Keel?" he asked.

"This is your college mentor?" said Phil.

"Uh huh," said Keely.

"Can you hold on one second Steven," said Keely pulling Phil out in the hall.

"Sure," said Steven.

"Can you hold on one second Steven," mumbled Phil mimicking Keely's flirtatious voice.

"Look Phil, I'm sorry I didn't tell you or let you come but I thought you'd get jealous," said Keely.

"Me, jealous?" asked Phil.

"Yea, you always give me a hard time when I talk to guys," said Keely.

"That's 'cause you're a big flirt," said Phil rudely.

"See, I knew it," said Keely.

"Well, you didn't have to hide it from me," said Phil.

"Well its better than getting into some stupid fight," said Keely.

"Fine, go back to Steven and I'll go return your reporter bear," said Phil hold a teddy bear dressed up as a news reporter.

"Aww you were going to give me that?" asked Keely.

"Not anymore," said Phil as he stormed away.

Keely remember being angry and replied, "FINE!"

Steven walked outside to see Keely. "Is everything okay with you and Phil?"

"You always tell me how great he is, I hope I didn't ruin anything,"

"Let's just go okay?" said Keely.

-------------------------------------------------------

Phil stormed into the house angrily and sat on the couch, mumbling to himself.

Pim passed by him. "Pim, do you think I get jealous a lot?" asked Phil.

"Well, there was that one time grandma gave me that super bike and gave you that necklace." She said pointing to the necklace hanging around his neck.

"You even tried to crash my bike because I never used it and you thought you should have got it. For a second there I thought maybe we were related but then you got caught."

Said Pim.

"Why are you asking? Did you and little miss sunshine get in a fight?" asked Pim.

"Yea, how did you know?" said Phil.

"We have a special sibling bond and the fact that you always get jealous when Keely talks to guys and she gets mad," said Pim.

"I do not," said Phil.

"Look enough with the denial, you and Keely love each other and you are jealous, apologize and let me go on with my plans of world domination," said Pim.

"Fine," said Phil wondering why he asked his little sister for advice.

"I do not get jealous," said Phil.

Suddenly Pim popped out from behind, "Ya you do," said Pim,

"Whoa I've been living in this century too long…" said Pim as she left Phil very confused.

A/n please r& r and look out for the next chapter two can play at that game!


	3. two can play at that game

Keely stared at the phone. She and Phil hadn't spoken for a week. She decided she should talk to him but instead of calling him she decided to go straight to him. But when she rung the doorbell she would be in for a big surprise.

"Keely, what are you doing here?" asked Phil as he answered the door.

"Look Phil, we need to …what is she doing here?" asked Keely pointing at the dark-haired girl behind Phil.

"Phil, we have to work on this project," said Alice, "My dad will kill me if I fail!"

"Oh hi Keely," said Alice rudely as she walked away.

"You didn't tell me you and Alice were working on a project," said Keely.

"Well I guess we're even then, where's Steven?" asked Phil.

"You think this is a game?" asked Keely, "I came to apologize but you know what forget it, we're over,"

"You can't break up with me, I was going to break up with you," said Phil.

"Well I guess I beat you to it!" yelled Keely as she stormed away.

Phil slammed the door.

"Phil and Keely in fight?" asked Curtis.

"I don't know a Keely," said Phil as he returned to Alice.

------------------------------------------------------

The dance was coming up and Phil and Keely were still mad at each other. Phil and Keely both quickly got a date to make one another jealous. Phil went with Jenna and Keely went with Greg. They both planned to make an appearance at the dance.

"Why hello Phil," said Keely, "have you met my date, Greg?"

"Nice to meet you Greg," said Phil, "Have you met my date, Jenna?"

Greg and Jenna shook hands.

"I thought you'd be here with Alice, you probably didn't have enough money to pay her to go with you," said Keely.

"What about Steven?" said Phil.

"I haven't seen Steven, he's not my mentor anymore," said Keely.

"Let me guess, he quit suddenly," said Phil.

"Actually, I told him to stop mentoring me when…never mind," said Keely.

"Let's go Greg," said Keely as he took Greg away from Jenna.

They danced and pretended to enjoy themselves and there dates. The truth was neither couple was having a good time.

Keely sat in her bed and began to cry. She had screwed things up big time and was too stubborn to fix things. Phil sat in his bed staring at a picture of he and Keely on there first date.

_How could I be such an idiot, I had the Mrs. Right staring me right in the eye and I let her go._

A/n poor Phil and Keely! Will they get back together?…next chap, the worst date ever coming soon…Please R&R!


	4. the worst date ever

Keely was tired of fighting with Phil. She tried so hard to keep him in this century. If they kept fighting, he might go back. She decided to talk to Phil. The phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Keely.

"Hey, it's Pim, Phil wanted me to tell you to meet him at our house," said Pim.

"Really?" asked Keely but before she could get an answer Pim hung up. She decided to go to his house.

------------------------------------------------

"Dana, Keely would never had let me taken her to that sci-fi movie," said Phil.

"Yea, I know you told me," said Dana.

"Keely would probably drag me to a chick flick," said Phil.

"So you want to come in?" asked Phil as he entered his house.

"Sure," said Dana hoping all the Keely talk would stop.

They sat down on the couch and then the doorbell rang. Phil went to answer it.

"Keely?" asked Phil.

"Look Phil, I'm tired of fighting and making each other jealous, can we please just talk," said Keely.

"Keely, I'm sorry for getting jealous of that Steven guy," said Phil.

"It doesn't matter, I should have told you," said Keely.

"Actually I got a new mentor and it's a girl," said Keely.

"You didn't have to do that, I trust you Keely," said Phil.

They smiled and as they were about to kiss, Pim walked in.

"Who's that girl on our couch?" asked Pim.

Phil and Keely backed away from each other.

"Yea Phil, what girl," said Keely crossing her arms.

They walked into the living room.

"Who's this?" asked Dana motioning to Keely.

"I can't believe you had Pim call me to talk when you had some girl at your house," said Keely

"I didn't have Pim call you," said Phil confusedly.

Pim laughed nervously and ran upstairs.

"I think I should go, Bye Phil," said Dana standing up from the couch.

As Dana left, she passed Keely.

"I hope you're Keely because if you're not, you are going to hear an awful lot about her," said Dana and walked out the door.

"You were talking about me?" asked Keely.

"Yea, you're all I've been talking about," said Phil, "I even asked for Popcorn with some extra Keely!"

Keely chuckled but then she remembered she was angry at Phil. "I got to go," said Keely and she walked out the door.

"Keely!" screamed Phil.

Keely ran home and began to cry. Why did she leave? He was going to apologize! Why did she have to be so stubborn?

Phil fell on the couch. Pim walked over to him.

"Sorry Phil, I thought calling her would help," said Pim.

"Wait, you were actually trying to help me?" said Phil.

"Don't get too flattered," said Pim, "When you're miserable, I have no work to do as your sister."

"Bothering you takes the time between making plans to dominate the world," said Pim as she laughed evilly.

"Maybe you can still help," said Phil ignoring her evil laugh, "Do you know how to work a stereo?"

"No problem bro," said Pim.

"I think I know a way to win Keely back," said Phil.

A/n what is Phil going to do? Will his plan work? Check out the next chap, Let's Stay Together!


	5. let's stay together

Phil was getting nervous. He really wanted his plan to work. He wanted to forget everything that happened and hold Keely in his arms again.

Keely walked into the music room.

_Why did Julie want me to meet in here?_ (A/n Julie is Keely's new mentor)

Suddenly, students started filling the room. The curtain rose.

_What's going on? Oh my gosh...is that Phil?_

Pim pressed play on the stereo.

"I want to dedicate this to a good friend of mine who I really screwed things up with," said Phil into the microphone, "Keely, this is for you."

_Let's stay together _

_I, I'm so in love with you,_

_whatever you want to do,_

_is alright with me,_

_'cause you make me feel_

_so brand-new,_

_I want to spend my life with you,_

_let me say that since baby_

_since we've been together,_

_loving you forever,_

_is what I need._

_Let me be the one you come runnin' to,_

_I'll never be untrue,_

_Ooo baby,_

_Let's... Let's stay together,_

_loving you whether, whether,_

_times are good or bad,_

_happy or sad,_

Keely couldn't help to smile.

_Whether times are good or bad,_

_happy or sad._

_Why, somebody,_

_Why people break up_

_oh, turn around and make up?_

Most of the guys were laughing in the audience but all the girls thought how sweet Phil was. Phil ignored it because to him it was only Keely and him in the room.

_I just can't see._

_You'd never do that to me_

_(would you baby)?_

_Being around you,_

_is all I see._

_Here's what I want us to do:_

_Let's... we oughta stay together,_

_loving you whether, whether,_

_times are good or bad,_

_happy or sad._

_(come on)_

_Let's... Let's stay together,_

_loving you whether, whether,_

_times are good or bad,_

_happy or sad._

Phil walked over to Keely and took her hand and continued to sing. Keely blushed.

_Let's...Let's stay together,_

_loving you whether, whether,_

_times are good or bad,_

_happy or sad._

_Let's...Let's stay together,_

_loving you whether, whether,_

_times are good or bad,_

_happy or sad._

The song ended. "Keely, I'm sorry do you forgive me," said Phil as he bent down on one knee.

"I do," said Keely and he jumped up and hugged her.

"You know you didn't have to do all this," said Keely, "I was going to forgive you anyway."

"You could have told me that earlier" said Phil.

"This was better," said Keely as she kissed Phil.

"Okay, okay this love fest is over," said Pim separating the two, "I had too much for one day."

A/n One more chap left, a graduation and a wedding. I'll finish it soon!


	6. A graduation and a wedding

Senior year was coming to a close. Phil and Keely had made it through the toughest years of their relationship. The prom had come and Phil and Keely had one of the best nights of their lives. Graduation came up fast. The two were beginning the rest of their lives.

"Keely Teslow," said the principal loudly into the microphone.

She walked up and moved the tassel across her cap. She looked out to see Phil and gave wink.

"….Last but not least, our valedictorian, Phil Diffy," said the principal as he gave Phil his diploma.

Phil walked on stage and to the stand. As valedictorian, he had a speech to give. He had worked real hard to come up with his speech and he believed it was finally right.

"We did it, we made it through high school," began Phil, "It's hard to believe, I know. When I first came here, I wasn't sure how long I was staying, but I'm glad to have stayed because I've learned a lot from being a member of this town and a student at this school. There are so many things I've learned here that I will remember for the rest of my life. I think we all have. When I first moved here, I wasn't sure I would fit in. I was the new kid in a new place and I feared I wouldn't make any friends but I did. Actually one person in particular changed my life forever the day she sat with me at lunch. She accepted my hand in friendship and little did either of us know how important it really was." Phil said looking toward Keely who smiled at her friend, "I've learned how important friendship can really be. There is a lot of pressure being a kid and without good friends I don't think any of us would make it. There were times where I felt like I just wanted to give up but then I look at my best friend and realize she needs me and more importantly I need her. Family is also really important to me. My parents have always supported me and given me advice and I don't know where I'd be without them. Even my little sister, who is now growing up right before my eyes, has affected me in so many ways." Phil turned toward his family and saw the tears in his parents' eyes. "Dad stop blubbering!" said Pim. "I'm not crying, I just have something in my eye," said Lloyd as he blew loudly into his handkerchief. "The people and things that surround you really affect who you are as a person and I'm so lucky to have such great teachers, family, and friends. I've always been a perfectionist but another thing I learned is that things can't always be perfect or go the way you planned. Maybe a vacation doesn't go the way you wanted it but I've began to understand that things happen for a reason and sometimes what might seem wrong can turn out to be right. If you are just happy with what you have and stop trying to make things perfect, you'll realize just how close to perfect your life can be. So here is to the first day of the rest of our lives. Here's to the class of 2008!"

And with that the caps were thrown in the air in celebration of the wonderful graduation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As the bride walked down the aisle, the groom couldn't help to stare. He was glowing. He could barely understand what the minister was saying. His fiancé nudged him. "I do,"

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Hackett,"

His best man, Phil gave clapped along with the rest of the crowd.

"I can't believe he actually got married," said Keely.

"Yea, they look so happy," said Phil.

"And wore that suit …ewww," said Keely as Phil began to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(at the reception)

"Time for to toss the bouquet!" screamed the bride's sister.

"You should go," said Phil.

"I don't know are you sure?" she asked as she bit into a piece of the wedding cake.

"Yea," said Phil.

"Okay, but don't you even think about touching my cake," said Keely.

She went along with the other ladies and the bouquet was airborne. It went right over he head. Keely turned to see who caught it. It was Phil!

She smiled at him but his smile turned to a frown. Next thing he knew the ladies had attacked him hard! Keely ran after. She looked down at her injured boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" asked Keely.

"Fine," said Phil chokingly.

Then he sat up and pulled the bouquet from behind him.

"Here, I think it's better off if you hold on to it," said Phil.

She helped him up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you Phil,"

She said.

Maybe in time this would be their wedding.

THE END

A/n Hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for all the kind reviews! I'll be writing stories soon!


End file.
